Final Fantasies
by Wiegrief
Summary: The Gundam pilots(and some of the girls) join the Final Fantasy 7 characters on a quest to stop the partly reincarneted Sephiroth. Can they stop him?R&R please. Second fic, so only constructive criticism.
1.

The war with Sephiroth had gone on longer than even Cloud could remember. And now it seemed that Sephiroth had gained the upperhand.Could they stop him before he destroy the world, or would they need help from outside their own world?  
  
World:Final Fantasy  
Location:Mt. Junon  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Avalanche had finally tracked down Sephiroth at Mt. Junon. Each party member had drawn their weapons and were preparing to attack the fiend. Sephiroth looked at them and merely laughed. Cloud, however, did not find the humor in the situation. The odds were in Cloud's favor because they had Sephiroth almost completely surrounded. The only escape route was off the cliff which was absolutlely insane, but Sephiroth would probably do it if necessary.  
  
Cloud:Why do you want to destroy the world, Sephiroth?  
Sephiroth:*chuckling* Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?  
Barret:We're obviously not going to get an answer form this foo', so let's get 'em!  
  
Everybody lunged at him, but in the rush Sephiroth fell off the cliff. The group could only stare.  
  
Yuffie:Oh my Gawd, is he really dead?  
Cloud:I don't think so, Yuffie.  
  
The group heard a noise, and Sephiroth rose out the canyon and flew away.  
  
Ah well, what could they do about it? It was time to call it a day anyway......  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Place:Outer Space  
World:Gundam Wing  
  
The group was fighting yet another force of mobile dolls sent by the White Fang. The mobile dolls weren't as much as a threat as they were an annoyance. Out of all of the pilots, Wufei had taken out the most dolls. Wufei performed a trident spin with Altron that would even make the most practiced person jealous. His trident destroyed several Virgos at the same time. Ever since that time on the zero system, Wufei had never quite been the same person. He was more serious about battles, but he also now knew that the other pilots were his allies(and his friends). A com link window popped up, it was Quatre.  
  
Wufei: What is it, Winner?  
  
Quatre:We're all done with this mission, so let's go back to Peacemillion.  
Duo:*whining* But I didn't get to destroy many Virgos, Heero!  
Heero:Don't worry. You'll have plenty of opportunities later, Duo.  
Trowa:.........  
  
Place:Peacmillion  
  
All of the pilots had gone back to their respected living quarters and were getting a little R&R. In the middle of the day though, each were mysteriously callled to the rec room of the Peacemillion. No one really knew the reason. It was kind of a bad omen.  
  
Heero:*pulling his gun from spandex space* If anyone knows why we're here, speak or get shot.  
Quatre:*quickly takes the gun* No one knows why, right everyone?  
Duo:Nope.  
Trowa:.......  
Wufei:Injustice!  
Heero:Hn.  
Quatre:Well I certainly don't know.  
  
But before anyone else could speak, a bright blue portal opens up and all of them are sucked in.  
  
Place:Somewhere in Europe.  
  
Relena and Dorothy(psycho stalker or just plain psycho? You make the call!) were walking down the street. They had just gotten done with their shopping spree and were heading home when they noticed a new store.  
  
Relena:Like,Dorothy, was that there yesterday?  
Dorothey:I don't know, Miss Relena. Why don't we go check it out?  
  
The two walked into the store, but as soon as they did so they were sucked through the same kind of portal the guys were.......  
  
To be continued........  
  
I'll write more of it if I get good feedback. So if you want to see more of this story, say so in your review. If you don't, give a reason why so I can improve.....  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
AN:I don't own any of the characters I use. They belong to their respectful owners.  
  



	2. Final Fantasies Chapter 2

Place:Avalanche Headquarters, Midgar  
  
It had been a long day for the President of Avalanche, and Cloud was headed to his office for a little R&R. When he got to his door, he was so tired that he walked into it.  
  
Cloud:D'oh!@#$%^!\  
  
Yuffie, who was sitting at her desk, snickered at Cloud as he went into his office. Ever since the death of Rufus Shinra and the disappearance of the Turks, it seemed that Shinra had been reborn. As President of the new Midgar, Reeves had made several changes to Midgar and Shinra. Shinra was no longer sucking Mako from the planet, but instead reverting back to electric power. The company had also completely rebuilt the different sectors they had destroyed, and even remade the ones they hadn't. Midgar was no longer the desolate place it used to be thanks to Reeves and Avalance. Avalanche had supervised the reconstruction of the sectors and had helped with several other things. When that duty was no longer needed, everybody had gone there seperate ways except Cloud and Yuffie, who had stayed behind and formed the Avalanche Corporation. Its main purpose was to wipe out the different monsters that Sephiroth had left behind, but to do so Cloud had to train and dispatch soldiers all over the world. This had led to the present situation where Sephiroth had come back. Cloud knew that his troops weren't enough to defeat Sephiroth, so he would have to get the gang back together. That would be difficult.  
  
Place:N-Zone  
World:???  
  
Sephiroth was bowing before a very short figure.  
Voice:I resent that!  
Okay, a vertically challenged person. Better?  
Voice:Much.  
  
Anyway, Sephiroth was bowing before a figure.  
  
Sephiroth:Master, what should I do to the FF7 characters?  
Person:Stall them.  
Sephiroth:Why?  
  
The chair wheels around to reveal Wiegrief?!  
  
Wiegrief:You know very well why!  
Sephiroth:Could you remind me?  
Wiegrief:*sighs* Very well. I have opened an interdimensional gateway to the Gundam Wing world, and I don't want anybody going through it except me or the Gundam Pilots.  
Sephiroth:Why the Gundam Pilots?  
Wiegrief:So they won't be around to stop me from taking over their d*** world.  
Sephiroth:Why are you so worried about them?  
Wiegrief:Because they have those huge-@$$ mobile suits.  
Sephiroth:So you want me to stall them?  
Wiegrief:I've changed my mind. I want you to kill them instead.  
Sephiroth:Yes, sir!  
  
Place:Airship docks.  
World:FF7  
  
The whole group,minus Cait Sith, stood before an airship looking very annoyed. No one really wanted to go on this extended camping trip from Hell(I got that phrase from a show called Earth 2) in the first place, so why shoud they be happy about it? No one really wanted to leave their old jobs, but this job had offered to pay much better.The Airship they were standing before was the Highwind 2, a much faster and larger version of the Highwind. Cid had designed it especially for this purpose.  
  
Cloud:Is everybody ready?  
All:Yeah.  
Cloud:I said, IS EVERYBODY READY?!  
All:YEAH! Cloud Much better.  
  
Everybody walked aboard the Highwind 2. The ship was fully carpeted, had a kitchen and cafeteria, living quarters(with bathrooms, showers and 2 beds in each), the bridge had the latest in technology, auto-pilot, and finally the ship had a fully stocked armory. It also had a living room with a TV and DVD player. The group was currently in the livingroom looking at the list of people that would be staying together.  
  
Yuffie-Vincent  
Cloud-Tifa  
Barret-Cid  
Red XIII  
  
All:WHAT?!  
  
Cloud could tell that this was going to be a very long trip.......  
  
Place:Midgar Sea  
  
A bright blue portal opened up and the Gundam pilots fell through landing in the sea. Luckily all of the Gundam Pilots knew how to swim. Heero took a look around, but he had no frailing clue where they were. He didn't even know if they were even on Earth.  
  
Heero:Is everybody okay?  
Wufei:*sarcastically* Oh yeah Yuy, I'm wet and I have no clue where we are. I'm just peachy.  
  
Before anyone else could respond, they heard a low hissing sound.  
  
Duo:What the H**l is that?  
  
A giant serpent burst out of the water. The pilots had made the mistake of interrupting its nesting grounds and it was not happy about it. It charged at the group, but everyone except Wufei managed to dodge it. The serpent dragged Wufei under water......  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Same thing as last time. I don't own basically anything that I use. It all belongs to its rightful owners. If you want to see more, say so in your review. If not, say why. More GW in the next chapter, I promise.  
  



End file.
